I'm Sorry
by Xi Geannie
Summary: Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya melupakan Luhan dari memori otaknya. Namun Luhan tak pernah menyerah untuk membantu menyembuhkan Sehun. Suatu hari ada insiden yang menimpa mereka berdua...


Author : Xi Geannie

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Type : Sad, Romance , Yaoi

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Rating : PG- 15/ PG 15 +

**Sehun POV**

" Hyeong janji , selalu ada untuk mu sehunnie.."

" Hyeong.. sehunnie sangat sayang pada hyeong"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu selalu terngiang ditelingaku, selalu menghantuiku. Siapa orang yang aku maksud Hyeong dalam kalimat itu ? Siapa dia ? Kenapa saat ku mendengar kalimat itu, selalu saja sesak di dada ? Ingin menangis.. Arrgh ! aku pusing lebih baik tidur saja kalau begitu. Tapi setiap kali ingin memejamkan mata, selalu kalimat itu yang terngiang berkali – kali ditelinga ku ? Oh Tidaaaaaak ! *Bruughh!* (Sehun memukulkan tangannya ke meja)

- **POV END –**

Sehun yang tengah asyik duduk termenung menyelinap memasuki dunianya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi. Tak disadarinya arah matanya menembus kaca kamarnya. Tepat pada seorang Namja cantik, berkulit putih mulus, lebih pendek darinya, dan memiliki wajah sangat imut, yang dari tadi tak berhenti memerhatikan sehun tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Setelah lelah dengan dunianya sendiri, ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki kearah ranjangnya. Tanpa melihat apapun yang dilaluinya. Sehun merebahkan badannya keranjang. Entah kemana fikirannya melayang saat itu. Memejamkan mata dan memegangi dadanya yang sesak mengingat kalimat yang selalu menghantui dirinya. "Huuuft.." ia hembuskan udara secara kuat – kuat untuk mengurangi sesak didadanya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada dampak apapun terhadapnya.

"Sehunnie… Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa sehunnie belum mengingatku ? Sehunnie … Hiks.." Ucap luhan yang dari tadi memerhatikan tingkah sehun dari luar. Masih ia terdiam ditempat yang sama selama berjam – jam. Itu ia lakukan agar ia bisa memandangi wajah sehun yang tak mengingatnya sama sekali. "Sehunnie.." ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nada menahan tangisnya keluar, yang hanya bisa membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ya! Apa sih yang kulakukan ? apa tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan sakit ini ?" Omel sehun dengan memegangi dadanya. Kembali ia dudukkan badannya diranjang. Memandang kaca jendelanya.

Dheg !

"Ke… kenapa dengan orang itu ?" Tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat seorang namja cantik yang tak henti – hentinya memandangi sehun dengan wajah sedihnya.

Merasa mata mereka bertemu. Luhan dengan bahagianya melambaikan tangan kearah sehun. Sehun terkejut ketika melihat lambaian tangan yang menuju padanya. "Mwo ? Apa ia mengenaliku ?" Tanya sehun sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak merespon lambaian tangan luhan. Hanya diam terkejut.

Tokk !

Tokk !

Ibu sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hendak mengantarkan makannan untuknya.

"Masuklah, tak dikunci." Jawab sehun tegas.

Klek.. (Knop pintu pun terbuka)

"Waktunya makan sehun. Jangan lupa minum juga obat ini ya.." Ucap ibu sehun.

"Mwo ? Minum obat lagi ?" Mata sehun membulat sempurna terkejut mendengar ucapan ibunya. Dikarenakan kebenciannya pada obat.

"Iya sayang, makanlah.." Jawab ibu sehun dengan menyungging senyuman di akhir kalimatnya. Sehun hanya bisa menerima pasrah. "Ne .." Jawab sehun pelan. Setelah menghantarkan makanannya, ibu sehun langsung keluar meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Klek.. (Knop pintu tertutup)

"Issh.. Harus ku apakan ini obat. Sudah tau aku tak suka obat. Hmm.. lebih tepatnya membenci benda tak waras itu (?)" Omel sehun. Terpaksa ia menghabiskan semua yang diberikan ibunya termasuk dengan obat itu. Diletakkannya piring dimeja.

(Keesokan harinya)

"Ibu , aku main keluar.." Izin sehun pada ibunya.

"Jangan sampai malam pulangnya" Jawabnya

"Ne.. jeongmal"

- **Di Taman**–

"Uwa.. segar sekali udara nya.." Ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Segera ia duduk dibangku taman dan memandangi sebuah bunga yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Tiba - tiba ...

"Sehunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa sudah baikan ? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ! Kau tega tak membalas pesanku" Tiba - tiba saja Luhan menghujani sehun dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya bingung. Tak mengenal orangnya sudah dapat pertanyaan pikir sehun.

"Sehunnie...?" Sehun menjawab lirih bingung.

Upps.. Aku lupa. Sehun baru saja sadar dari komanya. Bukankah kata dokter sehun mengalami lupa ingatan. Bagaimana ini aku sudah menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan anehku. Gumam luhan dan tepatnya pada hati kecilnya.

"Mngh.. ne.. kau yang kumaksud sehunnie.. Bukankah kau sehunnie ku.. " Ucap luhan ragu.

"Mianhe, kau tadi bicara sehunnie ku .. Seberapa dekat hubungan kita ? Lebih tepatnya aku tak mengingat apapun.. Mianh, Bila kau mau.. ceritakanlah tentang hubungan kita.. Agar aku mengerti dan mencoba mengingatnya.." Jawab sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku harap aku bisa cepat mengingat semuanya. Doa sehun didalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung karena, baru saja ia menghirup udara segar di taman, ia sudah mendapat pertanyaan yang sangat menganggunya itu.

Luhan terlihat sangat sedih setelah mendengar jawaban dari biibir sehun. Luhan terdiam dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia bingung harus bicara apalagi pada sehun. Ia takut sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi apa salahnya untuk kucoba.. Ucap luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dheg..

Dheg..

Sehun yang mengankat kepalanya melihat raut wajah sedih luhan yang menunduk. Karena sehun duduk dan luhan berdiri. Wajah luhan terlihat jelas oleh sehun. "Wa.. wajah itu.. " Sehun bergumam pada hati kecilnya, baginya tak asing lagi melihat raut wajah sedih pada namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "A.. apa ini kenapa dada ku sesak melihat wajahnya? Kenapa dada ku sakit seperti disayat ? " untuk kedua kalinya sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, bila kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Maka dengarlah baik - baik. Bila mengingat akan membuatmu sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanya luhan dengan menatap sehun penuh harap.

"Ne. Ceritakanlah." Jawab sehun singkat dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Begini sehunnie, dulu.. sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil.." Ucapan luhan terpotong. Tangannya bergerak mengarah ke tangan sehun. Tangannya yang mungil dan halus itu mencoba untuk menggemgam tangan sehun yang lebih besar darinya. Tetesan air mata jatuh saat ia menggemgam tangan sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan memerhatikan gerak - gerik luhan.

"Kita selalu bersama dan berbagi rasa. Apapun itu. Baik senang maupun sedih. Bila salah satu dari kita terluka, kita akan selalu siap untuk mengobati luka itu. Dan kau harus tau sehunnie, aku lebih tua dari mu. Tapi kau sangat berani menyentuh dan mengelus kepala ku saat aku sedih. Hiks... " Lagi - lagi ucapan luhan terpotong untuk mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal yang memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya. Akhirnya cairan itu keluar dan secara seenaknya membasahi pipi luhan yang amat teramat mulus itu.

"Oh ya.. aku lupa bilang.. karena saking sayangnya sehunnie ke aku. Sehunnie pernah menangis karena tak ada aku di samping sehunnie. Sehunnie selalu bermanja pada ku. Dan tak mau makan apalagi tidur bila tak ada aku disamping sehunnie. Kau juga memanggilku Hyeong dan kedengarannya sangat manja ditelingaku bila kau yang memanggilnya.." Lanjut luhan menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai kedekatannya dengan sehun. Sehun hanya bisa duduk terpaku memandang luhan ketika ia mendengar luhan bicara bahwa ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyeong. Begitu berartinya seorang namja cantik yang dihadapanya setelah ia mendengar cerita itu darinya.

Dheg..

Dheg..

Jantung sehun lagi - lagi berdetak aneh saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengingat bermain bersama seseorang sewaktu ia kecil. Bayangan ingatan itu tak begitu jelas sehun melihatnya. Dan terdengar lagi bila ia memanggil hyeong berulang kali. Ingatan - ingatan itu membuat sehun tak fokus mendengarkan luhan yang asyik bercerita. Tak salah lagi anak kecil yang ada di ingatan sehun saat ini adalah namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia sudah bisa mengingat sedikit tentang dirinya dan namja cantik itu. Ia tersenyum kepada namja cantik itu. Luhan.

"Gomawo, tiba - tiba terlintas ingatan kecil tentang aku dan hyeong." Ucap sehun. Tangannya pun melepas genggaman luhan dan mengarah kewajah imut luhan untuk mengusap air mata luhan yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Betapa terkejutnya luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat senyuman dan usapan lembut tangan sehun diwajahnya. Bukannya berhenti menangis luhan semakin menghujani pipinya dengan air matanya. "Sehunnie..." panggil luhan bahagia sembari menangis.  
"Ia aku ingat. Walau hanya sedikit. Ucap sehun." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan segera memeluk luhan yang tengah menangis.

Dheg..

Kini giliran jantung luhan yang berdetak cepat saat sehun memeluknya. Terimakasih tuhan karena kau cepat memulihkan ingatan sehun tentang kami. Ucap luhan dalam hati kecilnya.

Kini mereka berdua asyik berpelukan ditaman yang sepi dan hanya ada bunga - bunga bisu yang menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Mianh hyeong.. karena sehunnie telah melupakan hyeong.. dalam ingatan sehunnie.." Ucap sehun kembali seperti sebelum ia lupa ingatan.

" gwaenchana sehunnie.. hyeong sayang sehunnie.. hyeong rela melakukan apapun agar ingatan sehunnie kembali normal.." ucap luhan dan memberhentikan tangisannya. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang sehun.

Mereka pun terus menyambut kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan kepada mereka. Kebahagiaan itu terus menyelinap masuk ke ruang hati mereka. Sehun bahagia baru mengingat satu kenyataan tentangnya dengan luhan. Tiba – tiba disela – sela pelukannya sehun mendapatkan beberapa bayangan mengenai ingatannya. Didalam bayangannya tersebut terdapat dua orang namja yang tampak asyik bersama. Setiap bayangan yang terlintas membuat kepala sehun menjadi sakit dan pusing. Bayangan – bayangan yang terlintas tak pernah lelah untuk berputar di otak sehun. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan sehun semakin bertambah. Pandangan dimatanya mulai nanar begitu saja. Badannya lemah bertumpu pada kakinya juga tak mampu menopang seluruh bagian tubuh sehun. Ia sadari tubuhnya seperti melayang. Dan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bertopang pada tubuh luhan. Pandangannya tak hanya nanar. Gelap gulita sudah menyelimuti mata bulat sehut yang indah. Matanya pun terpejam.

Luhan yang merasa menopang tubuh tegap sehun pun panik. Bila ia melepaskan pelukannya sehun akan terjatuh. "Sehunnie.. irona.. sehunnie.." Berulang kali luhan mencoba membangunkan sehun. Tangan luhan yang berada dipinggangnya berpindah ke punggung sehun. Ia pukul – pukul pelan punggung tegap sehun. "Sehunnie.. irona.. irona… sehunnie.." Keringat sudah mulai membanjiri punggung luhan. Tak kuat ia menopang lama tubuh tegap sehun yang lebih berat darinya. Ia pun dibuat semakin panik.

Brughhh !

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh kerumput taman. Luhan yang tertindih badan sehun mulai membalikkan posisi sehun. Setelah posisinya memadai. Luhan membopong sehun yang tak sadarkan diri. Jarak rumah sehun dan luhan lumayan jauh dari taman. Luhan dengan sabar dan hati – hati terus membopong sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

- Di Rumah Sehun-

Sesampainya di rumah sehun. Ibu sehun yang melihat anaknya di bopong oleh luhan segera berlari kearah luhan dan membantu membopong sehun ke kamar. Setelah sehun direbahkan di ranjangnya luhan terus menggenggam tangan sehun erat. Ia terus mencoba menyadarkan sehun. Tapi tak berhasil. Hingga larut malam. Ia tak tega untuk meninggalkan sehun sendiri yang tak sadarkan diri. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar sehun. Ia tidur di tepi ranjang sehun dengan posisi terduduk. Tangan sehun dipeluk erat oleh luhan. "Malam.. sehunnie.." ucap luhan sebelum tidur dan mengecup pipi sehun.

Mentari yang sudah berada diufuk timur memantulkan cahanya kesana – kemari hingga menembus kaca jendela sehun. Cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela kamar sehun meneruskan cahayanya hingga memantul ke mata sehun. Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas merasa terganggu dengan datangnya cahaya di matanya. Ia pun membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Errgh…" sehun merasa kesal karena tidurnya yang terganggu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Namun salah satu tangannya tak dapat diangkat dan terasa sangat berat seakan ada yang menindihnya. Ia menoleh kearah salah satu tangannya. Ternyata ada seorang namja cantik yang tidur dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal(?). Ia mengelus lembut rambut namja tersebut. Ada rambut namja tersebut yang menutupi mata indahnya. Sehun segera menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata namja itu. Setelah ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menganggu pandangannya, matanya tak henti – hentinya memandangi wajah namja cantik tersebut. Tangannya yang pertama – tama mengelus rambut tiba – tiba beranjak pergi menyentuh selembut mungkin mata namja cantik tersebut. Setelah puas mengelus – elus matanya , kini jari – jemari nakal sehun beralih ke pipi mulusnya. "Mulus…" gumam sehun dalam hatinya. Pipi sehun sendiri merona saat mengelus lembut pipi namja cantik tersebut. Dilihatnya bibir kecil dan imut namja tersebut. Jarinya semakin usil. Ia elus – elus bibir namja tersebut. Namja tersebut merasa geli mendapat sentuhan lembut tepat dibibirnya. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Saat membuka matanya ia melihat jari – jari yang asyik mengelus bibir kecil nan imutnya. Ia terkejut. Ternyata jari – jemari tersebut jari – jemari tangan sehun namja tampan yang sangat ia kagumi tersebut. "Mngghhu.." pelan luhan mengeluarkan suara. Sehun terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Matanya terbelak takut ketahuan bahwa jari – jemarinya jahil menggoda namja cantik tersebut. Ia cepat – cepat berhenti mengelus bibir kecil nan imut milik luhan. Ia kembali pura – pura tertidur. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil dalam hatinya saat melihat tingkah sehun. Ia tak mau kalah. Ia menjahili sehun dengan tangan – tangannya yang mengelus – elus leher sehun. Dengan mengucapkan " Pagi sehun…" luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecup pipi sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun sangat terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar. Pipinya merah merona. Dan anehnya matanya langsung terbuka secara terbelak. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Hmm… hihi.. Kau jahil juga ya.." Dengan senyuman terindahnya di akhir katanya.

"Ca..cantiknya.." Sehun dengan wajah lucunya bicara.

Luhan secara seketika memberhentikan tawanya, setelah sehun bicara cantik dihadapannya. Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat kesal.

"Mwo ?… kau bilang apa tadi ?" Dengan nada kesal luhan bicara dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil memukuli ranjang sehun.

Kini giliran sehun yang terkekeh melihat wajah imut luhan tersebut.

"Haha… tidak. Aku hanya bilang kau cantik. Apa salah ? hahaha…" Tak kuat menahan tawa melihat wajah imut luhan yang mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Sehunnie… apa kau lupa ? aku sangat benci dibilang cantik.. !" Dengan manja kesalnya luhan berkata.

"Mianhe hyeong.. sehunnie tak ingat apapun.." Ikut sedih.

"Ne.. Gwaechana sehunnie.. Ya ! hyeong lupa.. cepat mandi sana .."

"Hyeong.. galak.. jadi tatut.." Sehun bicara dengan meniru gaya bicara luhan. Dan lekas ke kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Luhan ditinggal mandi oleh sehun. Kini ia sendiri. Merapikan ranjang sehun. Merapikan kamar sehun. Dan segera menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan sehun setelah mandi. Tak lama. Sehun keluar hanya dengan menggunakan towel yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Melihat luhan yang tengah asyik memilihkan bajunya ia sangat bahagia memiliki hyeong yang sangat sayang padanya. Sehun tersenyum jahil. Ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Untuk sehunnie kan ?" tiba – tiba sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang dan bertanya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkan hyeong sehunnie.." betapa terkejutnya luhan dipeluk oleh sehun secara dadakan(?) dengan tangan sehun yang melingkari pinggang luhan.

"Gomawo.. ne" sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menggunakan bajunya. Dada bidang sehun menempel pada punggung luhan. Dagu sehun menempel pada bahu luhan. Kepalanya miring menghadap luhan tetapi yang dilihat bukan wajah luhan melainkan leher putih mulus milik luhan. Sedangkan luhan semakin dibuat gugup olehnya.

"Ah.. ne" Jawab luhan gugup. Pipi putih mulus luhan kini berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Kau kenapa hyeong ? hyeong sakit ?" sehun bertanya dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke dada luhan.

"A.. a..an..ani.. aniya" Luhan semakin gugup. Tak hanya pipinya yang memerah. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Jeongmal ?" Tanya sehun jahil dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga luhan.

"N..ne" Luhan sangat gugup jantungnya berdebar. Ia menelan salivanya kuat – kuat karena sangat gugup.

"Hmm.." Puas sehun menjahili luhan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil baju yang di genggam luhan erat – erat dari tadi. Luhan masih diam membisu. Mata terbelak dan mulut terbuka. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang tadi dilakukan sehun padanya. Dheg..dheg..dheg.. jantung tak berhenti berdebar. Sehun menyadari apa yang dilakukan luhan saat itu. Cepat – cepat ia kenakan bajunya.

"Hyeong.. apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana dengan tubuh bau mu..?" tanya sehun.

"Aniya.. sehunnie.. ne hyeong mandi." Jawab sehun. Ia lupa bahwa ia tak bawa baju ganti. Ia kembali kearah sehun. Dan bertanya, "Sehunnie.. boleh tidak, hyeong pinjam bajunya kali ini saja?" tanya luhan tak lepas dengan jurus mautnya *Aegyo*

"Ne .. My hyeong" ucap sehun dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Sehun memilihkan baju yang sangat cocok dikenakan luhan. Dilihatnya kotak berhiaskan pernak – pernik lucu di lemari nya. "Cepatlah mandi.. akan kucarikan baju untuk hyeong." Ucap sehun.

"Ne.. khamsahamnida, sehunnie" luhan berlari masuk kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar sehun. Setelah luhan menutup pintu kamar mandinya, sehun segera mengambil kotak itu. Dilihatnya tulisan yang ada di kotak tersebut "For My Beloved Hyeong..HAPPY BIRTHDAY" dibacanya dengan pelan. Dibukanya tutup kotak tersebut.

Dheg !

Isinya sebuah boneka anak rusa yang sangat lucu dan gantungan hp yang berhiaskan rusa yang mungil nan imut. Untuk apa fikirnya barang – barang tersebut. Kini pikiran sehun benar – benar kacau. Ia tak ingat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengingat masa kecilnya yang bersama – sama hyeongnya , Luhan.

Klekk (suara knop pintu)

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar knop pintu kamar mandi yang secara tiba – tiba terbuka. Cepat – cepat ia tutup kembali kotak itu dan meletakkannya ditempat semula. Ia tak ingin hyeongnya tau sebelum ia benar – benar mengingatnya.

"Sehunnie.. sehunnie.. berikan bajunya kemari. Hyeong tak berani keluar." hanya tangan luhan melambai – lambai. Ia tak berani menampakkan dirinya didepan sehun. Karena ia hanya menggunakan towel pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti namja. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti yeoja.

"Ne hyeong.." sehunnie memberikan kaos hitam bergambarkan beruang lucu. Dan celana jeans putih. Sebenarnya baju yang sehun berikan pada luhan kado dari seorang yeoja yang sangat menyukainya. Sehun tak mengingatnya. Bahkan tak ingin mengingat apapun sementara ini.

"Mwo ? Lucu sekali kaos ini.." luhan mengambil kaos dari tangan sehun dan melihat gambar yang ada di kaos tersebut. Luhan sangat menyukai benda – benda lucu.

"Sudahlah cepat pakai. Apa hyeong sangat menyukai kamar mandiku. Sehingga hyeong berlama – lama didalam sana?" Jawab sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya! Kau cerewet sekali sehunnie.." jawab luhan dari kamar mandi. Ia segera mengenakan baju dan celananya dengan cepat. Setelah mengenakannya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil dikepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau sangat cocok menggunakannya.." sehun melihat badan luhan yang menggunakan kaos pemberiannya.

"Jinja ?" luhan berkata dengan ekspresi malu – malu imutnya.

"Ne.. hyeong" sehun melangkahkan kaki kearah luhan. Semakin dekat jarak mereka. Sehun tak dapat menahan diri melihat ekspresi luhan lebih dekat. Ia angkat dagu luhan agar menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap luhan lebih dalam.

"Ada apa sehunnie..?" tanya luhan kembali.

Sehun yang tengah asyik memandangi wajah imut luhan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Luhan terkejut melihat wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah sehun. Kini jarak wajah mereka 5cm saja. Bila sehun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya. Wajah mereka akan menempel (?). Luhan yang terlalu gugup menggagalkan rencana sehun.

"Pa..Pabo!" ucap luhan dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya. Tak lupa membuat jitakan pelan di dahi sehun. Sehun yang mendapat jitakan dari luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Awwh.. sakit hyeong.." ringis sehun dengan meniru wajah manja luhan.

"Dasar manja, baru segitu saja sudah sakit.." jawab luhan dengan memeletkan lidah dihadapan sehun. Sehun yang tak terima di begitukan membuat rencana baru. Sehun pun tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Hyeong!" Dengan semangat sehun bicara. Tangannya segera memegang pinggang luhan dan langsung menggelitikinya. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa geli. Ia tak sanggup menahan geli yang sengaja dibuat sehun. Wajah luhan menoleh kesana – kemari tak sanggup menahan geli. Gelak tawanya membuat keributan dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Sehun semakin menggeliti luhan. Ia belum puas untuk menjahili hyeong kesayangannya. Selain itu sehun ingin melihat dan mendengar ekspresi dan tawa luhan.

"Hahaha.. sehunnie… su.. hahaa.. sudah.. hen.. hentikan.. sehunnie… Kalau tak.. kau.. lepaskan.. hahahaha… aku balas kelitikan mu.. hahaha" Luhan hanya bisa bicara bercampur tawanya. Hingga kalimat yang ia ucapkan sedikit terdengar kacau ditelinga sehun. Kaki luhan tak sangaja menendang – nendang kaki sehun. Hingga tersandung dan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi sehun menindih luhan.

Brugh!

"Uwaa… hyeong.. apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" jerit sehun yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menggaruk – garuk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Heyy.. bukankah kau yang memulainya lebih dulu.." tak terima luhan disalahkan ia kembali berdebat dengan sehun. Mereka tak berhenti berdebat. Hingga luhan yang merasa tertindih membuka matanya. Kejadian tersebut berhasil membuat mata luhan membulat sempurna yang melihat wajah sehun yang kira – kira hanya berjarak 2 cm darinya. Al hasil wajah luhan mendadak merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.  
Merasakan degup jantung luhan. Sehun membuka matanya cepat. Uppz.. sehun juga terkejut dengan posisinya saat itu. Melihat wajah luhan yang dekat dengannya ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan.

"Menyingkirlah.." luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah terlalu lama waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk saling memandang dengan sehun. Sehun pura –pura tak mendengar ucapan luhan. Sehun yang memandangi bibir luhan bicara menelan salivanya kuat – kuat. Bibir luhan begitu menggoda sehun. Sehun tak kuasa menahan diri untuk merasakan kelembutan bibir luhan. Ia miringkan kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan. Luhan panik akibat prilaku sehun. Ia tak bisa bergerak akibat tubuhnya yang tertindih. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sehun.

Chupp ~

Bibir mereka bersatu. Luhan diam membisu tanpa membalas. Matanya terbelak. Sebenarnya ia tau apa yang akan sehun lakukan padanya. Tetapi tetap saja ia terkejut karena itu pertama kalinya bibir mereka bersatu. Sehun masih memjamkan matanya dan merasakan kelembutan bibir luhan. Tanpa disadari jantung luhan yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.  
Kamar sehun benar – benar sunyi. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit sehun tak melepas tautan bibirnya. Luhan hanya bisa memjamkan matanya. Tangan luhan bergerak melingkari pinggang sehun. Sehun senang dengan reaksi yang diberikan luhan padanya.

Klek (knop pintu kamar sehun terbuka)

Sehun tak mendengar suara itu. Luhan yang mendengar suara dari knop pintu segera membuka matanya. Tangannya yang memeluk sehun beralih menepuk – nepuk punggung sehun. Sehun salah mengerti maksud luhan. Ia semakin dalam mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan. Luhan yang merasakannya semakin gugup dengan knop pintu yang mulai terbuka. Sehun semakin memperdalam persatuan bibir mereka.

"Seh.." Ternyata ibu sehun yang membuka pintu tersebut. Mata ibunya kini terbelak melihat tingkah anaknya pada anak orang lain. Ibunya diam membisu dan seperti patung. Tak bergerak.  
Luhan yang melihat sekaligus mendengar ucapan ibunya yang terpotong semakin panik ia sadar bahwa ibunya melihat mereka. Luhan semakin menepuk – nepuk keras punggung sehun. Sehun yang tak mengerti maksud luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan luhan. "Hmm..?" terdengar suara sehun yang amat santai. Luhan memberikan kode dengan gerakan matanya kearah ibu sehun berada. Sehun semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan gerakan – gerakan aneh luhan. Sehun mengecup kedua mata luhan. Ibunya semakin terkejut. Dan memberanikan diri membuka mulut dan bicara.

"Se.. sehun" ucap ibu sehun sekali lagi. Sehunmyang mendengar suara ibunya membelakkan matanya dan gelagapan. Ia segera berdiri dari posisinya. Ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh ibunya yang mencium luhan.

"N..ne" jawab sehun dengan menundukan kepalnya. Sehun berdiri. Kakinya diantara kaki luhan. Luhan tak bisa berdiri dengan posisinya. Karena sehun menundukkan kepala ia sadar dengan posisi luhan yang masih terebah dilantai. Ia segera membungkukkan badan dan menarik tangan luhan untuk membangunkan luhan. "Huhh.." luhan menghela nafas kesalnya. Wajahnya masih memerah seperti udang rebus. Betapa malunya sehun dan luhan yang tertangkap basah oleh ibu sehun.

"Mi..mianhe.. ibu hanya mengantarkan makanan untuk kalian. Dan untuk sehun, minum obatnya sekaligus.." ucap ibu sehun singkat dan segera meletakkan makanan tersebut di meja kamar sehun. Ibunya segera menutup kembali pintu kamar sehun.

Klek (Knop pintu kamar sehun tertutup)

"Apa sehun sudah mengingat semuanya? Kenapa ia berani mencium luhan kalau belum mengingat semuanya?" gumam ibu sehun dalam hatinya. Ia tau yang sebenarnya hubungan mereka sebelum sehun lupa ingatan. Sebenarnya sehun dan luhan sudah menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih sejak mereka SMA. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun sampai kini. Ibu sehun tersenyum meninggalkan depan kamar sehun.

"A.. ayo makan" sehun mulai bicara setelah beberapa menit keheningan terjadi di kamar sehun.

Luhan masih menunduk malu. Jarinya masih menyentuh bibir yang telah dicium sehun. Sehun juga sebenarnya ia masih gugup dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan tadi. Ia merasa hal itu cukup menakjubkan. Sehun mengambil piring yang ada di dua piring yang ada di meja. Sehun kembali membuka mulut untuk bicara kepada luhan.

"Ma.. makan.."

"Ne.. silahkan.." luhan melangkahkan kaki keranjang sehun dan mendudukkan diri diranjang sehun. Sehun yang melihat luhan tak mengambil bagiannya sebagai sarapan menjadi kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali sehunnie tawarkan makan.. tapi kenapa hyeong tak mengambil bagianmu ?" ucap sehun kesal.

"Apa kau masih bisa makan enak setelah melakukan itu padaku?" Jawab luhan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hyeong akan sehunnie suapi kalau beitu. Itu sebagai permohonan maaf sehunnie terhadap hyeong" jawab sehun. Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan sehun. Ia bicara pada hati kecilnya "Walau kau belum ingat semua. Aku senang. Saranghe sehunnie". Luhan menganggukan kepalanya yang bertanda Ia setuju dengan perkataan sehun kepadanya.

"Baiklah….! Aaaa…." Sehun mengarahkan sendok ke mulut luhan dengan memperagakan ucapannya.

"A…" luhan membuka mulutnya.  
Setelah selesai makan. Luhan bicara kepada sehun. Ia ingin sehun mengantarkannya kesuatu tempat. Dimana tempat itu adalah tempat sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada luhan. Luhan ingin sehun mengingat semuanya. Walau ia tahu semua itu perlu proses yang tak tau cepat atau lambatnya.

"Sehunnie.. mau tidak antarkan hyeong ke taman. Hyeong ingin ice cream" bujuk luhan dengan menggenggam tangan sehun.

"Hyeong, bukankah sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk membeli ice cream?" tanya sehun.

"A..ah, sehunnie tak mau antarkan hyeong ya..?" luhan berbalik tanya pada sehun dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ne hyeong, sehunnie mau antar hyeong ke taman." Jawab sehun takut kalau luhan marah lagi padanya.

"Makasih.. sehunnie" reflex luhan menarik tangan sehun, akibatnya badan sehun jatuh kepelukan luhan. Luhan memeluk sehun dengan hangatnya.

"Iya.." sehun tersenyum karena bahagianya mendapat pelukan dari namja cantik yang ia sayangi.

-Di Taman-

"Sehunnie, apa kau ingat tempat ini?" luhan membawa sehun ke air mancur taman yang dikelilingi bunga – bunga indah.

"Jelas, sehunnie ingat." Ucap sehun singkat.

"Benarkah..? Apa sehunnie mengingatnya ? Coba katakana apa yang kau ingat dengan tempat ini…!" jawab luhan semangat.

"Taman. Air mancur." Jawab sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mwo ? apa itu yang sehunnie ingat tentang tempat ini ? Semua orang yang tak pernah tau tempat ini bila datang kesini juga tau ini taman dan air mancur..!" Jawab luhan kesal dan kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe, hyeong" sehun meminta maaf pada luhan. Ia masih berfikir keras tentang tempat itu.

"Hmm.. tak apa. Sudahlah, ayo pergi dari sini!" luhan tak ingin melanjutkan rencanya. Ia masih kesal mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sehun.

"Hyeong.. apa kau marah lagi pada sehunnie ?" tanya sehun menyesal.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun walau ia mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangan sehun dan lekas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Luhan terburu – buru membawa sehun pergi dari tempat itu. Saat di tepi taman , mereka hendak menyebrang kembali kerumah. Tiba – tiba saat ditengah jalan..

Tinnnn…! Tinn…! (Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi datang begitu saja)

Luhan dan sehun yang tepat berada di tengah jalan terkejut dengan suara bel mobil tersebut. Kecepatan mobil itu tak berkurang sama sekali. Jarak mereka hanya satu meter dari mobil. Sehun mendorong luhan ke tepi jalan secara tiba – tiba. Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu terus mendekat kearah sehun.

Tinnn… tinn… tinnn.. (Bel mobil tak henti – hentinya berbunyi)  
Sehun sangat gemetar saat itu. Kakinya hendak menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi tetap saja kakinya tak mampu bergerak. Ia sangat ketakutan, tatapannya tak lepas dari mobil yang sudah benar – benar dekat dengannya.

**Brughhhh….!  
(**Sehun tertabrak hingga terpental jauh.**)**

"Sehunnnnnnnnnnnnieeeeeee…!" teriak luhan melihat sehun yang tertabarak mobil tak tau diri - cepat Luhan berlari kearah sehun. Sehun sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Luhan menangis sambil mencoba menyadarkan sehun dengan menggoyang – goyangkan badan sehun.

"Sehunn….! Sadarlah …! Sehunnnnnnnn…! Ku mohon sadarlah… jangan tinggalkan aku sehun..! Aku sadar kebodohanku yang cepat kesal padamu… tak seharusnya aku buru – buru membawa mu kembali kerumah… Mianhe sehun….! Mianh…!" Teriak luhan dalam tangisnya. Teriakannya membuat orang – orang datang kearah mereka. Untung saja ada banyak orang disana, sehun segera dibawa kerumah sakit oleh salah satu namja yang berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka.  
Diperjalanan kerumah sakit luhan tak henti – henti menangis. Berulang kali ia menciumi bibir sehun agar sehun cepat sadar. Tapi tak ada dampaknya. Ia sangat mencintai sehun.

"Sehunnie.. bertahanlah.. sehunnie.. kalau perlu akan aku tukarkan nyawaku demi mu sehunnie.." luhan terus meremas – remas jari jemari sehun. Sehun sama sekali tak memberi reaksi. Darah sehun terus mengalir hingga membasahi kaos yang digunakan luhan. Baju luhan hampir dipenuhi dengan darah sehun.

"Tuhan.. ku mohon.. sadarkanlah sehunnie, kalau perlu ambilah nyawaku untuk menyadarkan sehunnie…" berulang kali luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jarak rumah sakit semakin dekat.

-Rumah Sakit-

Sehun dilarikan keruangan UGD. Luhan hanya bisa menunggunya diluar. Ia tak bisa tenang dengan keadaan sehun saat itu. Kakinya terus melangkah mondar – mandir di depan pintu UGD. Sudah dua jam lamanya sehun ditangani dokter. Belum ada kabar sama sekali. Itu membuat luhan semakin panic. Dua jam lima belas menit telah berlalu. Luhan menggigit jarinya dan terus mengalirkan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Tuhan.. ku mohon.. sadarkanlah sehunnie tuhan.." luhan terus berdoa demi kesalamatan sehun.

Cklek..! (Suara pintu UGD terbuka)

"Gawat.. gawat…!" teriak dokter yang keluar dari ruangan UGD dimana sehun ditangani.

"Ada apa dok ? Bagaimana dengan sehun ?!" tanya luhan dan semakin – semakin panic dengan teriakan dokter.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah.." jawab dokter tersebut.

"Dok.. cepat ambil darah saya. Golongan darah saya sama dengan sehunnie dok.. Cepat dok.. Saya mohon.. agar sehunnie cepat sadar…" Jawab luhan.

"Baiklah. Cepat ikut saya." Ucap dokter berlari kearah ruangan donor mengikuti.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati. Darah luhan telah diambil oleh dokter. Golongan darahnya cocok dengan sehun. Luhan bahagia bisa membantu mengobati sehun. Walau begitu kini giliran luhan yang tak sadarkan diri karena lumayan banyak darahnya diambil demi kesembuhan sehun. Ia diberikan suntikan vitamin oleh dokter. Karena memikirkan sehun yang dalam keadaan kritis dokter cepat – cepat meninggalkan luhan dan berlari keruangan sehun. Operasi dilaksanakan.

2 hari telah terlewati dirumah sakit. Sehun belum sadarkan diri. Selama dua hari luhan tak makan apapun. Ia berontak setiap kali di suruh makan oleh orangtua sehun. Sehun dalam keadaan kritis bagaimana bisa ia enak – enakan makan. Fikir luhan. Kesehatan luhan kian melemah menantikan sehun. Darahnya berkurah ditambah tak makan membuat kesehatannya melemah.

"Sehunnie.." panggilnya lirih didepan pintu ICU.

"Sudahlah luhan.. doakan saja ia.." jawab ibu sehun yang tak tega dengan keadaan luhan.

Luhan diam memandang sayu kearah pintu ruang ICU dimana saat itu sehun dirawat. Lima belas menit kemudian pintu ICU terbuka secara perlahan. Tampak sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan celana hitam yang panjang menutupi kaki seseorang yang ada dihadapan Luhan. Pria itu menggunakan jas putih. Pria itulah Dokter yang membantu pengobatan sehun. Walau luhan tau yang dihadapannya saat itu adalah dokter ia tak bereaksi apapun. Tetapi didalam hatinya terus mengucapkan doa untuk sehun. Luhan tampak duduk lemas di depan pintu ICU.

"Hey nak, bangunlah. Saya ada kabar baik untukmu" Kata Dokter pada Luhan.

"Ne.." jawab luhan singkat

"Keadaan sehun sudah baikkan. Dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Dan sekitar dua hari lagi ia akan benar – benar pulih, lagi satu ada yang saya mau tanyakan pada nak luhan" Ucap dokter

"Mwo ? Syukurlah… Terimakasih Dokter.. Apa yang mau kau tanya..?" jawab luhan

"Apa dia dulu pernah sakit lupa ingatan?" Tanya dokter

"Ne.. Bagaimana dokter tau ?" Tanya luhan kembali bersemangat setelah mendapati kabar baik sehun dari dokter.

"Sudah selama dua hari ini sehun terus mengigau, igauannya tak pernah beraturan setelah lama saya mendengarkan semua igauan sehun akhirnya saya mengerti. Semua igauannya merupakan alur cerita dari ingatannya sendiri, dan itu biasa terjadi bila ada pasien yang lupa ingatan sama seperti sehun.." jawab dokter jelas.

"Jinja ? Apakah saya boleh menjenguknya?" tanya luhan kembali

"Bagaimana bisa nak luhan ingin menjenguknya, sedangkan nak luhan sendiri dengan keadaan yang lemah ?" tanya dokter khawatir

"Aku sangat mencintainya dok, aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi, tak mungkin bila aku melihat kekasihku sakit tetapi aku enak - enakkan makan dan minum. Dulu kita pernah berjanji selalu bersama - sama. Merasakan bersama - sama. Dan itu aku lakukan sampai sekarang..." Jawab luhan dengan beberapa kali meneteskan air matanya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi minumlah vitamin ini agar nak luhan tak akan menyedihkan hati kecil pasien sehun didalam.. Tak mungkin juga ia melihat nak luhan sakit kan ?"

"Gwaechana dokter.. aku tak apa.." Luhan bicara sopan menolah vitami yang diberikan dokter. Ia merasa dirinya lebih sehat karena mengdengar kabar membaiknya keadaan sehun. Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya secara perlahan. Mengikuti dokter hingga melihat seorang namja yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan tabung hirup oksigen. Luhan semakin sedih melihat keadaan sehun secara langsung. Hatinya benar - benar seperti tertusuk ribuan duri.

"Oh.. Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya..? Mianh sehun, mianh.." Ucap luhan berdiri di samping ranjang sehun. Ucapan luhan terdengar ditelinga sehun.

- **SEHUN POV - **

"Suara siapa itu ? Sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya.. Kenapa dia menangis ada apa dengan ku ? " Dalam hati sehun

**- **SEHUN POV END -

Perlahan sehun menggerakan jari - jemarinya, gerakan jari jemari sehun membuat luhan terkejut. Luhan dengan gerakan cepat kilatnya meraih tangan yang berkulit putih susu tersebut , menggoyang – goyangkannya. Dan …

"Irona… Irona Sehunnie.." Luhan mencoba menyadarkan namjachingunya.

"Eung.." suara sehun sedikit terdengar. Dokter yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nak Luhan.. Saya tinggal ne.. Jangan memulai pembicaraan yang bisa membuat pasien bingung, dia baru sadar. Apalagi baru bisa mengingat." Ucap dokter sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ne, Khamsahamnida" jawab luhan dengan membungkukan badannya 90 derajat. Tanda terimakasihnya kepada sang dokter. Mereka pun hanya berdua di ruangan tersebut. Luhan yang kemarin lemas, kini jauh lebih bersemangat.

"Han..nie" Kata pertama yang diucapkan sehun ketika membuka matanya sempurna. Ucapan pertamanya pertanda bahwa ia telah mengingat segalanya kembali.

"HUNNIE… hiks… hiks.." jawab luhan dengan nada paraunya. Tak berfikir lama. Sontak ia meraih badan sehun yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang. Ia memeluk sehun dengat sangat erat.

"Jangan nangis.. hannie" ucap kalimat kedua dari bibir sehun. Tangannya langsung beralih mengelus rambut luhan yang tepat berada di dada bidangnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak nangis hunnie, aku menyesal hunnie.. mianh hunnie.. mianh…" jawab luhan dengan memecah keheningan yang ada diruangan tersebut. Kini suara jarum jam dan peralatan rumah sakit hampir tak terdengar ditutupi oleh suara tangisan luhan seorang.

"Ne, gwaechana hannie, aku sudah tak apa. Ini salahku karena hunnie telah melupakan hannie.." jawab sehun membahagiakan hati kecil luhan.

"Huweeee…." Luhan bukannya berhenti menangis, malah menangis sejadi – jadinya. Air mata luhan membasahi baju sehun yang tepat didadanya. Sehun yang merasa dadanya dingin akibat air mata luhan, mengalihkan tangannya dari kepala luhan ke mata luhan dan segera mengusap air mata luhan yang sedari tadi membasahi bajunya.

"Sudah.. sudah..kalau hannie menangis terus. Hunnie akan membenci hannie.." ucap sehun sedikit mengancam luhan.

"Eh.. Ani.." luhan membenarkan posisinya dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang sehun. Tangan luhan tak lepas dari genggaman sehun. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan. Luhan juga begitu ia tak mau melepaskan genggamannya seakan kalau dilepas akan kehilangan sehun selamanya. Hingga beberapa menit terlewati dengan saling berpandangan dan menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang.." ucap sehun dengan menampilkan aegyonya.

"Ah.. sehunnie, kau membuatku geli." Gelak tawa pun terjadi setelah luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Saranghae… sehunnie.. mianh.. atas semua kesalahan hannie.." setelah puas tertawa. Luhan membuka pembicaraan kembali. Kini suasana kembali serius. Suara jarum jam kembali terdengar dan peralatan rumah sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit…

"Ahahahahhahaha…. Apa yang kau katakan hannie.." tiba – tiba tanpa alasan sehun tertawa. Dan itu membuat wajah putih mulus luhan memerah, ia merasa malu atas perkataannya.

"Pabo.. sehunnie.. pabo.. kenapa kau menertawaiku? Aku ini serius tau.." luhan menjawab perkataan sehun yang diiringi dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Padahal sehun masih sakit tetapi semenjak matanya melihat namjachingu kesayangannya ia merasa kembali sehat. Begitu juga dengan luhan.

"Ne.. mianh.. mianh.. hunnie hanya lucu mendengar ucapan hannie" sehun yang melihat luhan mempoutkan bibirnya segera meminta maaf atar tertawanya tadi yang mungkin membuat luhan malu.

Sehun yang dari posisi terbaring di ranjang berusaha bangun untuk duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Hunnie.. Sayang.. Hannie.." sehun bicara dengan tangan yang mengangkat dagu luhan. Menatap dalam bola mata luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Kini jarak wajah mereka sudah benar – benar dekat. Dan bila sehun mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka akan menempel satu sama lainnya. Tetapi sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Dan …..

Chup~

Bibir mereka bertemu tetapi hanya dalam hitungan 5 detik sehun sudah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Berarti yang tadi hanya berupa kecupan manis dari sehun kepada namjachingunya. Luhan yang sedang memblushing ria tak berani menatap sehun. Ia hanya menunduk dengan jari – jemari yang meraba – raba bibir hangat kecupan dari sehun.

Beberapa detik sudah terlewati dan akhirnya luhan memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Baru sadar sudah main cium.." ucapan luhan begitu imut terdengar ditelinga sehun.

"Tak ada salahnya bila bersama namjachingu sendiri" jawab sehun polos.

"Tapi…" ucapan luhan terpotong. Bibirnya tak bisa lagi membuka percakapan karena bibirnya disekap oleh bibir lembut nan nakal milik sehun. Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya kepada luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah bahagia dengan jantung yang berdegup seperti menarikan dance mama exo (?).

Sudah 30 menit sehun memperdalam ciumannya kepada luhan. Dan luhan memberikan kesempatan emas kepada sehun. Kepala mereka kekanan – kekiri. Dan akhirnya ciuman panas pun sudah menjalar di bibir mereka..

Tuuttttttttttttttt….!

*Kamera ditutup sehun*

END

Mianhe.. author buatnya agak ngebut sedikit hehehe.. Waktu nya author cuman sedikit.. Mianhe ..

Besok author akan buat yang lebih panas lagi.. tapi adegan typonya dikit aja deh hehehe.. alna author masih anak kecil … *Dilempar sandal ama HunHan*

Tunggu ya FF selanjutnya, jangan lupakan Author loe.. jangan lupakan website author juga ya..

JANGAN LUPA KASI REVIEW NYA….! KALAU GAK AUTHOR MAKAN.. MUMPUNG LAPAR… *Dilempar Kapak Ma JoongIn*


End file.
